fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bay of Thieves/Story
This is the plot of Bay of Thieves. Prologue The story opens with Zeke on the rooftops. Jackal is running ahead, telling Zeke that they need to hurry before before Vasquez finds out about the heist. As they rush along, they are stopped by three hooded men. Zeke and Jackal spur into action, spinning about and artfully taking down the robbers. Zeke muses that Vasquez may already know. As they arrive at their hideout, they hear a squeak. Weapons drawn, they rush to the source of the noise, where they find a baby. A black dog is tattooed on the babies right hand. After some confusion, Zeke says "It's a harsh world out their kid. At least you've got us now.' Hound is running through the tunnels underneath Reeamor. Basic movement is explained as he makes his way through the tunnels, shouting behind him. When he finally reaches the surface, he is met by a lone guard, serving as a combat tutorial. Hound then uses the grappling hook to ascend the church, where his hideout is, and surveys the city. Entering the hideout, he is met by Rose. She tells him that Yuri has given them a job: steal a letter from the Carson estate. Chapter 1: The King's Correspondence Hound and Rose enter the Carson estate, searching for a letter marked with the seal of the king. They search the estate, taking whatever loot they find along the way, but they are unable to find the letter. Instead they find a different letter from the king, one from two weeks earlier. It describes the laboratory of Professor Wayne and a device he is making for the kingsguard, a pair of glasses allowing them to see far better in the dark. Furthermore, the letter requests that Adam Carson himself visit the Professor to ascertain the progress of said device. Rose reminds Hound that Professor Wayne created their grappling hook, and suggests they look for the letter at the Professor's lab. Upon finding the Professor, they press him for information. The professor tells them that the king requested the goggles less because of their use, but more as a test of the Professors skill. He also tells them that Mr. Carson left a day before to check on his houseboat. "Whatever it is the King really wants, he hasn't let me in on it. Look, as a measure of good faith, I have a gift for you. I call it the birdcage. It's a kind of- noise making device. You just throw it, and off it goes! Take them and leave me be. I promise I won't tell anyone about this visit." Reluctantly, Rose and Hound leave. When they return to the hideout, Bainbridge is able to affirm that Carson is holed up in his boat, but his guards are mercenaries, meaning Bainbridge has no sway over them. Rose assures Hound that the pay for the letter is worth it. Hound now has the choice of drawing Carson out by kidnapping his daughter, reduce the guards on his boat by poisoning them, or simply go to the boat immediately. If Hound chooses to kidnap Erica Carson, they will have to infiltrate the tavern she runs and follow her home. Once there, she ambush and subdue Hound. Erica will explain that her father had hired assassins to kill her previously, though she refuses to disclose why. She agrees to give Hound access to the boat in exchange for sanctuary. If Hound chooses to poison the guards, they will have to sneak into the Mercenaries barracks and poison the food. At the pier, Hound must sneak onto Carsons boat, then get past guards (if the guards were poisoned there will be less of them). If Hound went after Erica, she will leave a key to the deck, which must otherwise be stolen from the mercenary captain. When they finally reach Carson, Hound will politely ask for the letter, but Carson attempts to burn it. After either killing Carson or throwing him overboard, Hound will take what remains of the letter. The still eligible parts of the letter read: "Within the Bay of Thieves.... ...this corruption..... ....it shall begin..... .....forged.... temple of Amina. ~Your Liege" The gang sells the remnants of the letter to their buyer and plots their next move. If Erica had not already been confronted, she will find Hound in the city and thank them for dispatching her father. She will then offer financial support in any future endeavors, setting up her room in the hideout (which also occurs if she was confronted). Chapter 2: The Gods Gold After the strange heist from before, Hound takes a contract for Yuri stealing medical supplies from a local hospital. Aided by Zeke, Hound robs medical supplies from the hospital, finding that it has far more guards than it should. Upon further investigation, they find that Sir Gabriel, one of the King's knights, was the victim of a failed assassination attempt. They pose as doctors and interrogate him, discovering that he was dispatched to Reeamor to protect a priceless artifact from being stolen at the temple of Amina. While they plan to steal the artifact, Hound's group is confronted by the self-proclaimed King of Thieves, Tidus. He tells them that the artifact is his, and if they attempt to steal it, they may as well be declaring war. As insurance, Hound finds Badger, a well known thug, and agrees to steal money owed to him by a banker in return for his services. Hound breaks into the bankers home and steals the money. Hound then begins plotting the Temple heist. In order to break into the temple, Hound first robs a local church, where they find both a clergy uniform and the Scarab, a relic from another age that reacts to Hounds presence. Now ready to infiltrate the temple, Hound uses the Scarab to unlock hidden rooms within the temple which lead them to a secret inner chamber, where a strange bow bow made from an unrecognizable metal. Behind the sanctum he finds a forge, from which he takes the crystal lens. He also discovers that much of said forges Side Quests Details on any side-mission with significant plot. DLC Plot for the game's DLC. Category:Subpages Category:Stories